


Febuwhump 27: Glass

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Genius Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker had lived behind a glass window for what felt like his entire life. He hadn’t, it had been around five years. Kidnapped when he was at the age of ten, his life only seemed to spiral.
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Febuwhump 27: Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Planning On Doing A Movie/Film AU so feel free to comment ideas or recommendations for me to base it off!

Peter Parker had lived behind a glass window for what felt like his entire life. He hadn’t, it had been around five years. Kidnapped when he was at the age of ten, his life only seemed to spiral. 

  
They weren’t... unkind – kept him fed, kept him occupied, kept him healthy – but he never was able to socialize with someone other than the White Coats. He called them that since he’d never remembered their names. He’d picked up a few, Leo, Jemma, Helen, but there were many more important things to remember.

Peter hadn’t been even close to finishing his education when he was abducted so he took it upon himself to read and learn different things. Many other kids would think that not going to school would be better but to be honest he wouldn’t know what to do with his free time if he wasn’t learning. In the five years he’d been down there he had picked up Russian and Swedish, learnt basic neuroscience and can recite more than 300 digits of pi. It wasn’t a horrible life yet he always had a longing to venture outside the glass, to see someone other than the White Jackets or an occasional pirate looking dude. 

  
He was told he could be a danger to himself and others, who knows what that means. He knew he had... abilities, some of the rider White Coats had said they were ‘deformities’, but he had always known they were a gift. They were a part of him, those times he found himself sleeping on the ceiling or constantly hyper were just him being him, even if some people disagreed. It wasn’t like he was being poked and prodded at constantly; it was more that they would monitor him and make sure he wasn’t dying. 

  
They seemed to enjoy the way he interacted with them even if he didn’t remember their names. Fitzsimmons, he’d heard Leo and Jemma being called, were often intrigued by the way he acted and he and Fitz had often geeked out together over some tech. There were the more blunt people would sometimes try to stop him bouncing off the walls.

Ross was a Government Dude and would sometimes call him a menace but he was just an enhanced-hating bastard as far as Peter was concerned. He was probably the one who ordered the abduction, him or the Pirate Dude. His life wasn’t exactly difficult but it was different for sure. 

  
There was always that part of him that was glad he didn’t have to worry about exams, money or his future but there was always that smaller part of him that didn’t agree. 

  
The part that longed for freedom outside his glass prison.


End file.
